Gudrun X Jimmie
by Cuteemogirl
Summary: Gudrun är kär i Jimmie, men är säker på att hon aldrig kommer få honom. Tills en dag...


_Hat… Hat är en känsla som definieras enligt den svenska ordboken som en __intensiv och ihållande känsla av ovilja mot någon/något (så att man önskar ondo över det/den, söker skada, fördömer föremålet för denna känsla). Men nu när jag tänker på det så har jag aldrig hatat någon eller något. Självklart känner jag förakt mot den patriatiska våldtäktskulturen som har blomstrat i Sverige. Men jag känner inget hat. För jag skulle aldrig någonsin önska skada över någon eller något. Jag är mycket bättre än det. När jag växte upp, så lärde min mor mig att vara förlåtande och förstående mot andra. Det är därför jag valde att bli politiker. Visst, det kanske inte syns så ofta, man måste ta på sig en viss mask när man ska ställa sig framför podiet och prata för det Svenska folket. Men jag som människa.. Jag är förlåtande, jag älskar folk. Jag älskar även mina fiender.._ – **Gudrun Schyman**.

Gudrun lutade sig bak i stolen och släppte pennan som hon använde för att skriva sitt inlägg i dagboken. Hon kände sig utmattad efter att ha åter igen öppnat sig, lämnat sig sårbar till det enda dokument som visste verkligen vem hon var. Det var både skrämmande och exalterande för henne att öppna sig så tydligt för sin dagbok, hon brukade kalla den för hennes sanna vän. Hon tog av sig sina glasögon och hängde upp sin morgonrock. Det var nu dags att ta sig till riksdagen, där hon skulle få träffa sina vänner, fiender och även hennes drömkarl. Tanken av Jimmie fick henne att rodna, men hon lyckades skaka bort det när hon tänkte på att det Svenska folket har valt fram henne för att hon var professionell. Inte någon tonårig flicka som springer runt och jagar efter köttets lustar. Hon måste komma ihåg hennes plats, där hon har satt sig själv, där hon alltid velat vara. Det är bakom podiet, rösten för F! och alla kvinnor i Sverige.

"Du måste inse Jimmie. För att jag ska kunna förstå mig på er invandrar relaterade våldtäkts statistik betyder att jag måste sänka mig ner till er nivå. Det händer inte, för jag och resten av medlemmarna inom feministiskt initiativ tror på människors lika värde, vars av att ni försöker segregera folk med invandrar bakgrund ifrån ariska svenskar!"  
Hennes ögon dök in i Jimmies. Hon lyckades hålla en allvarlig min utan att få Jimmie att tro något annat. En avslappnande känsla sveptes över Gudrun medan hon stod där inom parlamentet, mitt emot Jimmie Åkesson. Självklart gav Jimmie sin korkade blick som vanligt, hans mun halvt öppen, hans ögon stirrandes in i mina. Han stammade lite och gjorde det han vanligtvis gjorde. Han svarar på argumentet med en fråga.

Efter sju minuters debatt emellan Gudrun och Jimmie så var det dags för en halvtimmes rast. Gudrun gjorde det hon vanligtvis gjorde. Hon ställde sig med Soraya post och pratade lite med sina kolleger om vad dom ska göra här näst, och hur dom skall lyckas få ut sin politik till mer svenskar som inser värdet inom kvinnor. Dock var det någon oväntat som hände. Jimmie kom fram till Gudrun, han såg inte arg eller ledsen ut. Han såg dock väldigt stressad och orolig ut.  
"Gudrun, jag ber om ursäkt, men jag måste få prata med dig privat."  
Gudruns hjärta började slå så fort så att hon trodde hon skulle få en hjärtklappning. Hon tappade känseln i fötterna och nu var det hon som gjorde "Jimmie Åkesson blicken". Soraya ställde sig framför Gudrun och sade med en väldigt aggressiv ton. "Vi har inget att göra med dig, och du skall hålla dig borta ifrån Gudrun. Dra åt helvete med dig, din jävla rasis-" Gudrun lade sin hand på Sorayas axel. "Det är okej, jag kan prata med honom. Han har lika mycket rätt att få yttra sig så som vi har det."

Jimmie ville prata privat så han ledde Gudrun till sitt kontor och stängde, även låste dörren. Gudrun satte sig ner i den svarta läderfåtöljen och satte armarna i kors. Jimmie satte sig i sin stol mitt emot henne. "Nå?" sade Gudrun. Hon ville låta otålig, hon måste hålla sig inom karaktär. Hur mycket hon än ville bara slita av sig kläderna och låta Jimmie ha sin väg med henne, så är det något som aldrig skulle hända. Det är ett faktum hon har accepterat. Hon har valt detta livet, hon måste leva så här, för det Svenska folket.

Jimmie började harkla sig. "Nu är det så att det jag säger är väldigt personligt och väldigt privat. Innan jag börjar berätta allt, så måste jag be dig om att du inte kommer yttra dig om detta till någon."  
Gudrun hade fått tillbaka sin seriösa blick. Den blicken hon bar vid podiet som en amazon krigare. En som trycker bort sina känslor för att kunna vinna kampen som hon själv har dykt in i. Hon nickade och kollade djupt in i Jimmies ögon.  
Jimmie tog sig ett djupt andetag. Svetten rann från hans panna och hans händer skakade. "Jag är galet kär i dig, Gudrun." Det kom precis som en kniv rakt in i bröstet. En kittlande känsla dök upp i hennes mage, den gav henne glädje, men även mycket smärta. _"Vad fan håller Jimmie på med?!"_ funderade Gudrun. Hon hade fortfarande kvar sin blick.

Hon reste sig upp i fåtöljen och gjorde sig redo för att gå. När hon väl hade vänt sig om så tog Jimmies hand tag i hennes arm, hon vände sig om och kollade in i hans ögon. Det han hade precis sagt till henne var något han verkligen menade. Gudrun lutade sig fram mot honom och gav honom en kyss. En sådan kyss hon aldrig gett någon innan. Jimmies händer började röra den bakre delen av hennes kropp och hon började gnida sig mot Jimmie. Jimmie gav sig av ett tyst stön när Gudrun hade placerat sin hand på Jimmies snopp. Den var lika hård som ett hjärnrör och lika tjock som tre av Gudruns fingrar. Kyssandet blev mer och mer våldsamt och tillslut klarade Gudrun inte av att hålla sig längre. Hon knuffade Jimmie ner på hans bord och drog av hans byxor. Hon började massera hans snopp medan han hade sina kalsonger på sig. Det var en otrolig mängd försats, så det lämnade en rund blöt fläck på hans rosa Björn Borg kalsonger. Jimmie stönade tyst: "Åh.. Gudrun!" Gudrun slet tillslut av hans kalsonger och stoppade Jimmies 19 Centimeter långa, ådriga, styva, tjocka kuk i sin mun och började massera den med sin tunga.

Gudrun var förvånad över hur mycket försats Jimmie kunde producera utan att ens vara nära på att komma. Det var nästan som hon redan fått sig en sats i munnen. "I lådan längst ner till höger!" Sade Jimmie. Gudrun undrade vad det var han ville, så hon kollade i lådan. Där fanns det en 17 centimeter lång, inte allt för tjock strap-on. Ett leende fann sig på Gudruns läppar och hon tog på den så fort som hon bara kunde. Hon satte fast den vid hennes håriga klitta och senare kollade på Jimmie. "Vart har du glidmedlet?" Jimmie skakade på huvudet, indikerade att han inte hade något. "Strunt samma, jag gillar det hårt!" sade han. Gudrun gick in tort in i Jimmies röv. Hon började knulla honom fort och hårt. Även om hon inte kände något så var själva tanken av att hon masserade Jimmies prostata med en låtsas kuk ganska upphetsande. Jimmie började stöna Gudruns namn och hon knullade fortare och fortare. Jimmie hade börjat runka av sig själv och tårar rann från hans kinder. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet så sade Jimmie att han började närma sig. Gudrun gick på för fullt och efter femton sekunder av extra intensivt knullande så sköt Jimmies manliga kött ut en sats sperma. Den träffade honom i ansiktet och han slickade runt om sin mun. Gudrun gav honom ett leende, tog ut låtsas kuken ur Jimmie. Hon lutade sig mot Jimmie och gav honom en kyss.


End file.
